Yemma's Courtyard
Thion counts as the inside of the check-in station. All dead user characters will be placed here until they are brought back to life. You may also rp and find King Yemma here, maybe even canon or characters working for King Yemma. Those that have died * Gianor - Suicide * Geyser - Killed by Reppes * Loke - Killed by Lamp * Lamp - Killed by Loke * Clarinda - Killed by Reppes * Kevin - Killed by Reppes * Reppes - Killed by Collie * Tenchi - Killed by Gianor * Rabbo - Died in training * Tensho - Death by heart attack * Aaron Xorous - Killed by Ochsy * Shintaro - Killed by Airam * Sakemi - Killed by Airam * Zane - Killed by Hokus * Android 47 - Killed by Airam * Frost - Killed by Airam * Zero - Slashed in half and charred by Varmalo Rp section Lamp lands and says "I suspect we are here." and looks around. Loke would walk right in and look around, looking up at King Yemma "Yep, this is the place. HEY KING YEMMA! I WANNA TALK TO YOU!" King Yemma was busy checking people off for where they were suppost to go, but when he heard Loke's voice, he nearly tipped over his desk as he stood up "YOU AGAIN! WHAT DO YOU WANT!? IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO REFILE THOSE DOCUMENTS YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO EVEN TOUCH WHILE YOU WERE HERE! AND NOW THAT OTHER SAIYAN NINJA IS DOWN IN THE TUNDERA, AND IT'S THE ACT SAME THING WITH HIM!!!" King yemma would scream at loke, causing the entire check in station to shake from his voice Lamp steps forward and says "Jeez, Calm down." and continues to look around, she then looks at loke and says "Is he always this angry?" Loke covered his years as the King Yemma Yelled at him for what he felt was no reason. He had been trying to do it, but ended up getting some other assistents to do it for him while he was down in hell* Yeah he is, i don't even know why he's so angry all the time. Anyway, calm down Yemma. There's no reason for you to be so angry with me. Are you this way with every saiyan or demon that comes here? King Yemma stared down at loke and nearly tipped his own desk over awnsering the hybrid* I am like this with anyone who says their going to do a job, BUT DON'T EVEN BOTHER TO SHOW UP FOR 2 HOURS TO WORK ON THEIR JOB!!! OKAY OKAY I GET IT! JEEZ! Next time i......Loke said, before getting cut off OH NO! YOU ARE NEVER WORKING HERE AGAIN! IF YOU'RE GOING TO WORK HERE, YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO STAY HERE AND WORK! NO WONDERING AROUND OTHERWORLD! *King Yema would shout yet again Fine Fine! I won't wonder. Anyway, King Yemma, there's something my friend would like to ask you. *Loke pointed to lamp, then took a step to the side King Yemma sat back down in his chair and looked down at Lamp* What is it that you would like to know? *He asked in a calm voice, seeing as he had no problem with Lamp as of late. "Well, Loke here think he saw another majin when he brought me some candy to cheer me up, and i think it was around here." Lamp says. "YOU DID WHAT?!" King Yemma Shouted at Loke yet again, but this time in a slightly terrified voice "Please don't tell me you took some candy from the realm in hell i made specificly to keep Buu under control? "Buu? That sounds like a weird name for a majin. Then again, so does Lamp" Loke would say jokingly, looking over at Lamp then at King Yemma "Buu?" Lamp said, That name sounded somewhat funny to her and she was somewhat curious what the other majin looked like. Inu-Sen'nin barges in, in his Pure Soul transformation "King Yemma! There's a dark power level in Hell, we need some fighters!" King Yemma jumped from his seat in shock, only having one thought in mind "What!?" He looked down at hell to see what was going on, then realized it wasn't who he thought it was, and calmed down. "Oh, Okay then. Lamp, Loke, you two go and deal with it." "No thanks I'm good up here. I don't want to bother fighting in hell until I'm alive again" Loke would say, crossing his arms in defiance to King Yemma's order "You little snot nosed runt! Get your butt down there and help with the problem in hell!" King Yemma demanded "You can't tell me what to do Old man!" Loke snapped back at Yemma, and the two began to argue back and forth for a good 4 mintues "I will stay here because i want to meet this buu, since i have never met another majin before, and... STOP ARGUGING!" lamp shouted so loud it would cause a shockwave at them both, enough to get their attention at least. Loke would stop arguing and stare up at Yemma, his eye twitching as he sat down "I'm still not going, and when can my friend see this Buu guy?" "You're going! and you can't. I sealed him away because he nearly destroyed Hell completely 200 or so years ago after he was killed by the saiyan name Goku." King Yemma said, remembering he also sealed buu along with other villans that had been a very serious danger to other people in hell. "'Goku'? The same Goku that killed the intergalactic tyrant Frieza and the one who faced Bills?" Inu-Sen'nin asks. "I am not leaving until i see him, Do you understand?" Lamp says to yemma with a somewhat angry tone, even though not that angry. "Yes I mean that goku" King Yemma said in a slightly Irratated voice toward Inu. He then turned his attention to Lamp "Well TOUGH! You can't see him, and there's nothing that you ask of me that will make me change my mind. And don't even think about trying to go back down there LOKE!" He threw a book down and nearly smashed Loke under it "I locked that section of Hell, so now if you even try to go back down there, you will be frozen in the tundra until hell freezes over!" "Whatever!" Loke screams at Yemma as he throws the book right at Yemma's face "You're no fun whatsoever old man! Lets go Lamp, he's not going to bulge even a inch on this" Loke says as he flies up to heaven, hoping he can release his rage up there Lamp also flies up to heaven but suddenly bumps into an invisible wall for some reason and is sent back to the ground. Loke turns back and notices Lamp wasn't behind him. He flew back down to lamp and looked at her "Aren't you coming with?" "I tried to, But it felt like i hit some wall and then i was sent back." Lamp says. "That's because you were sent to hell for all of your bad deeds wheny ou were alive. You're suppost to go to hell, even though you haven't done anything bad since you got here. Infact, you should be in the same area that that buu should be in now" King Yemma said, about to bang his gaval to send Lamp there "What the heck man! That's total bull! Just because she killed one person doesn't make her bad enough to go there! She deserves to be able to go to heaven like everyone else!" Loke protested as he stood up for Lamp, flying up to the desk and staring up at Yemma "Why can't i just go there with my friend?" Lamp said as she sighed. "I'd have to agree with Loke, Yemma." Inu-Sen'nin bumps in. "I've seen what she can do, she's a peaceful being. Even my Pure Soul transformation can read if there are negative and positive feelings around, and Lamp's towards the positives." "See! I told you she was pure! Thanks wolf guy!" Loke would say, turning only slowly as to not take his yes off yemma "Fine! She can go to Heaven, but if she even comes CLOSE to causing any trouble, or hurts any other person in heaven, i am going to send you both to hell so fast you'll be erased from existance!" Yemma says as he slams his gaval on the table. Moments later, a huge gust of wind pulls Lamp and Loke up to heaven like a vacume to a dust. Inu-Sen'nin turns to Yemma's desk "So Yemma, mind sending some reinforcements to my settlement in Hell? It's urgent; at least send one of the Z-Fighters!" Tensho Tensho stands in the corner, moping. "I hate this." He says to himself, "Too many people. It hurts my ears. When is Ultimate going to revive me...?" "Hey you!!!" Loke would shout at Tensho, only making the namekian's ears hurt more "Who are you, why are you here, and why do you remind me of my friend Dendsho!?" Loke would continue to shout as he marched his way to the namek "Hey you! Kid! Shut up!" Tensho replied to Loke. As he looked at the Saiyan, he realized who it was. "......Loke? Hey! I know your dad! My name is Tensho." "Don't tell me to shu-------You know my dad?" Loke said, calming down and getting in a fighting stance "I don't know you! How do you know my name!?" "Be quiet!" King Yemma would shout at the two of them "Shut up Old man!!!" Loke would scream back even louder Tensho slaps Loke while saying through his teeth, "Be. Quiet. Now." Loke, easily being faster then Tensho, manages to duck under the slap at the last second, then looks at Tensho with a "What the f**k!" face "What was that for!?" He would faintly shout, raising two eyebrows at the namekian. "Don't you understand basic alien biology?" Tensho says raising his voice, "Namekians have sensitive ears. You're yelling is starting to give me a dang aneurysm!" "Oh. Sorry about that" Loke says, bowing slightly to Tensho "You're one of the only......" Loke looks tensho up and down."....uhhhh, well you're one of the only version of your kind that i've seenn besides my son dendsho." Loke Loke had felt his fathers dark energy all the way from hell, and came to the check-in station in order to feel and kinda get an understanding of what was going on. When he felt his fathers dark and evil powerlevel, he became worried for his friends that were alive. He sat on King Yemma's desk, watching all the souls that were coming from earth flood from the very beginning. "Did my dad.....really kill all these people?" Loke asked, unable to believe that his father was capable of such a thing. King Yemma was reluctant to answer Loke, but sighed and said "Yes. Your dad seems to be trying to destroy everything. He's not himself." "Still......" Loke trailed off, unable to finish what he was saying as he watched soul after soul go through either the door leading to hell or the door leading to to heaven. Dorieku walks up behind Loke and stands beside him."That mindless Bafoon .has no idea what he's doing." He says talking and laughing a little bit."Idiot. If I were there I would kick his butt personally,with out any help from those idiots down there that's trying to calm him down and crap." "Not exactly the happiest guy." Lamp says, just entering the check in station. "You probably couldn't beat my dad even if he had his hands tied behind his back" Loke said in a dark and irritated voice, before looking back in the direction of earth. He worried dearly about his friends, but mostly wanted to go back to earth in order to fight with them and against his father if need be. "This would be much more interesting if we could actually see everything." Lamp says. Loke remained silent, watching the battle that was happening on earth. He was giving off an oddly dark aura, able to be seen by anyone around, even the souls of the people coming from Earth. Lamp could be seen to be more... Well, Somewhat different then she have been before, but not too different. Loke looked over at Lamp, jumping down from the desk and walking over to her. "How have you been Lamp?" He asked, his dark aura seeming to let down some "I'm good, I feel a lot stronger then before." Lamp says. "That's good. You feel alot stronger too now that a sense your energy." Loke said, also managing to feel a emotional difference in her energy, but said nothing of it. The Rip in Other World Just then, a huge wave of energy tore through the check in station, much like how when Super buu and gotanks had ripped through dimensions to get out of the hyperbolic time chamber. Loke had been sitting and sleeping when it happened. He instantly woke up, looked at the suddenly rip or tear in the Check-in shocked, not realizing what was happening until it was finished expanding. He looked at King Yemma "What is that?" He asked. King Yemma looked through the hole slightly, and realized "It's.....a rip in the dimensions! It seems like that little girl was able to tear a hole from earth, to here!" "WHAT!" Loke jumped up from his seat on the desk and looked through, noticing and feeling the energy's of Collgeta, Ace, Dendsho, and even his father there. "That's all my friends! Can I go through Yemma?" King Yemma, who had been following the situation the entire time along with other things, nodded in agreement "Yes, you can go through, but after 2 weeks, you will be returned here rather you like it or not. Got it? Only 2 weeks." "That's more then enough time! Finally something to do!!!" Loke Hovered on the outside of the opening, and powering himself up to the max, he blasted right through without a second thought. Reborn! Lamp would walk down Snake Way as she made her way to the Check- In Station. She was now going on her 5th year in Otherworld and grown quite fond of it. However, Otherworld seemed....different, as it seemed darkness laced the air. She would however shrug it off as she made her way into Yemma's Courtyard. "Greetings Yemma", she says . "Greetings....Lamp." He said, a bit confused as he saw Lamp. "You seem quite different. And I think an old friend of yours might be coming to see you." He also felt the darkness that laced the air, and it confused him greatly, not being able to pinpoint it for some reason. After the years of doing nothing, Kevin would somehow feel bored as he makes his way towards those two figures "Greetings guys!", He says before feeling chill and darkness in the environment he never felt before, he tried to pinpoint the location but failed at it since the darkness was surrounding the whole otherworlds. He would then shiver and asks Yemma "What is it i'm feeling?" "Hello", Lamp says as she see's Kevin arrive. "Do you feel it to?", she ask as she feels the dark energy shrouded in Otherworld. "At first I felt it in the tundra, but now it's spreading all over the place", she says as she hops on Yemma's desk to sit. "Doesn't really seem like much if you ask me" A voice said from the toop of Yemma's head. "What the........HEY, GET OFF!" Yemma screamed as he tried to catch the person, who quickly jumped off and landered infront of Lamp and Kevin. "Hello Lamp, it's been quite some time. How ya been" Loke, who seemed to be in a more demonic form then before, said to her, before looking over at Kevin. "And......?" "Yes and I know. Never felt something as dark as that", He'd then turn to Loke and Yemma "Maybe. Pardon me for overreacting to it, actually i've never felt Dark powerlevel before in my life. I've been in safe environment throughout my life, hehe..." Kevin would chuckle while shivering at same time. "It's growing stronger every day....", Lamp says as she stares off into the distance. She would then get brought back into reality as she hear's Loke's voice. "Hey Loke", she says with a smile. "I see you've altered your form again", Lamp says. Suddenly a void of darkness would cover the whole room of Yemna's courtyard as it seemed everyone was in a empty void. "What's going on?", Lamp ask . "It's him..!" Kevin says with a frightened look on his face. A black spiritual energy would then begin to spin in a vortex like motion as a figure would begin to form. When everything began to settle, a man would stand before them with a blank but dark look on his face. His eyes pierced into their souls as he would then crack a smile. "And so it seems that I'm quite well known", Thax says. Lamp would stare at Thax in fear unable to make a action or say a word "What...the...." Loke would say, seemingly going back to his normal human form at the arrival of Thax. "How did you possibly escape!" Yemma demanded from Thax, standing up from his seat at the spectacle infront of him. "I told you guys that this darkness is no ordinary darkness!!" Kevin cries before stepping backwards by one or two... "Hehe", Thax would chuckle as he began to wander around about the Check-in station. "I think we both know Whis wasn't gonna keep me out the game for long", Thax says. "W-who are you..?", Lamp ask a little afraid yet curious at the same time. "Hehe, Yemma hasn't said a thing about me now has he?", Thax ask. "He represents the "good" that keeps the shade over your eyes". "You see what they want you to see and you feel whatever there is they want you to feel, but I am different. Where you see a blank canvas, I see a beautiful painting. And where you hear silence, I hear symphony. I have a thousand faces and a million names! Seducer, Accuser, Destroyer. And you, you may call me by whatever name you see fit but know this and understand that the fear I evoke in others goes by the name of Thax". "You sound like nothing more than a bag of hot air." Loke said definetly, not seeming to be able to return to his demon form for some reason. He eyed Thax and looked back up at Yemma, shocked at what he was seeing. Yemma was absoutely speechless, trying to wrap his head around the fact that the dark entity that Whis sealed away had returned, and now, there was no one around to stop him. Kevin tried to supress his fear and says, "What are you even talking about" to Thax. "That almost sounded like random gibberish" Thax would simply stare at Kevin and Loke calmly before smirking. "You wouldn't understand because of the fact that you've been blinded by the light for so long". "Take a look over there", Thax says as he motions his head in the direction of Yemma. "He's instilled with fear because he knows about me, hehe". "Oh and I know about you", Thax says as he folds his arms. "Kevin, Loke, Lamp..I know all about you". "Darkness knows everything", he says as the smirk in his face washes away. "In darkness a seed is planted and is introduced to the light where it grows". "That seed then grows on to become an apple tree where everything enjoys it's fruits". "But when the tree can no longer supply what people need, it dies, and those people who took everything from that tree no longer give a damn about it". Thax would then turn his back before turning his head back. "Pretty much your life in a nutshell huh Loke?", Thax says with a devilish smirk. "Ah...uh..", Lamp would stand awestruck at Thax's knowledge about them. Loke listened to Thax, and when he finally stopped talking, he felt himself getting angry. He looked down at the ground in hate, feeling that deep down, he might be right. But he didn't let that show, not a bit. He powered himself up to his demon form yet again, but just as he went to change Thax, Loke stopped in his tracks. He stood down, keeping his cool since he was sure that's exactly what Thax wanted. Kevin looks down in awestruck at Thax's knowledge. He then mutters, "How does he knows all about us? And why is Yemma so scared of him...?". He then says with rather calm voice, "What do you want anyways?". "Hmph", Thax grunts as he sees Loke's anger almost get the best of him. "I'm here to spread my knowledge of life", Thax says as he begins to crack his neck. "Every waking moment a new evil arises in the world, and that evil is apart of me". "The darkness makes me stronger!". "You're terrified right now....and I love every waking second of it", Thax proclaims as he instantly appears in front of Kevin. Thax then gazes into Kevin's eyes as Kevin suddenly falls to the ground in a paralyzed and drooling state. "I know all your deepest fears...", Thax says with a serious look on his face. "And I won't let anyone kill the fire that I plan using to burn this world to the ground". Lamp would watch as Kevin fall to the ground as anger replaces fear. "I'll kill you!", Lamp yells as she attempts to attack Thax but in a instant he knocks through a wall in a effortless swoop. "HEY!!" Loke shouted as lamp went flying into a wall, charing Thax full force despite Yemma yelling at him to stop. He punched directly at Thax, making sure not to look into Thax's eyes now that he knew what would happen if he did. Thax would effortlessly dodge Loke's punch before chopping him in the side of the neck to send him to the ground . "Try again", he says as he turn his back once more and walks toward Yemma. "I'll be making my leave now", Thax says as he smiles. "Unless they want go try again?" Loke stood up after the chop and fired a demonic death wave at Thax, before rushing through it and punching Thax in the spine to leave him in the back strong enough to exit from his stomach. While in his demon form, Loke was much stronger then normal, and wasn't going to let Thax go that easy. As Loke punched Thax in the spine he would stand at a standstill. Thax would simply chuckle before turning his head back to Loke. "That almost tickled", he says as he simply elbows Loke in the face to see him crash to the ground. Lamp would suddenly stand up as she glared at Thax. "I won't let you get away with this!", she says as she rushes him and attempts to punch him a few times, but he gracefully and effortlessly dodges each one. Thax would then catch one of Lamp's punches before bring his finger to her forehead. In a flash, Thax would flick a spec of energy from his fingers as it would stick to Lamp's forehead before exploding. Pieces of Lamp would fly everywhere as Thax simply walked slowly up to Yemma's desk through the raining mass of goo. "Now I think we have some business to take care of", Thax says. "Hehe", Thax says as he as he holds his hand up in front of Yemma. "Tell me how to remove these locks on my power". Kevin would then willingly stand up, "I... must fight him, i don't want to be a drop out!" He thinks as he runs towards Thax and makes his desperate attempts at punching Thax, but Thax would simply shrug him off, "I... can't lose here! I... must defeat him!!", he thinks before running towards Thax and "Kame-ha-me" he says as he afterimages right infront of him "HA!!!!" he yells as he fires Kamehameha wave right at Thax's face, but Thax would easily overpower it with his Darkness Flames. After making his last attempt, Kevin would fall down to the ground being unable to attack any further. "Was i.... really a dropout?" He thinks as he sees a leaf falling to the ground. Yemma said nothing and watched as Thax blew Lamp to pieces. He had no idea how to take the locks off on Thax's power, and even if he did, he wouldn't tell, since that was a promise he made to Whis and others. Loke stayed on the ground for a moment, and looked up just in time to watch Lamp blown to pieces. Time slowed down for Loke, and just like that, he lost it. He faded out of his demon form, and soon ascended to a new, possibly more powerful form, Ultimate Super Saiyan. In a flash, Loke completely disappeared, before reappearing and punching Thax dead in the face and through the Check-in station walls, charging after him and kicking the Demon all the way down into the depts of Hell. "That actually hurt", Thax says as reappears through instantaneous movement. He then wipes some blood off the corner of his mouth before folding his arms once more. "I would love to pursue this battle, I really would, but I'm a little...handicap at the moment", Thax says refering to the locks on his power. "I should probably leave", Thax says as he turns his back on Loke. "But I will remember you....", Thax says as he instantly disappears. After Thax leaves, the goo spread around the check in station would slowly begin to reform as Lamp would regenerate. "Is he gone?", she ask. "HEY! GET BACK HERE!!" Loke shouted, swinging at Thax just as he disappeared. He felt all around for the mans energy, but couldn't sense it or the darkness anymore. He slamed his fist against a wall, angered that he couldn't finish the guy off when he had the chance. When he finally heard Lamp speak, he powered down and rushed to her aid, returning to his normal form again. "Lamp! Are you okay?! Why haven't you regenerated yet?" "Don't worry I'm fine", Lamp says as she fully regenerates. "I guess he-AHHHH!", Lamp would scream as Thax would appear out of nowhere behind Loke and grab him in a sleeper hold. Thax would then plunge towards the depths of Hell with Loke still in his grip. "LOKE!", Lamp yells as she watches her friend plummet to Hell.